


【娜水仙】沙滩上的闲人勿扰（片段）

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Arjuna | Archer
Kudos: 14





	【娜水仙】沙滩上的闲人勿扰（片段）

他被Berserker强行拉着走了不少的路，直到他被对方扑倒在四周无人的沙滩上动弹不得，脸颊直接触碰到温热的沙子让他睁不开眼睛。他感觉到Berserker尖利的犬齿咬在了他的后颈，就像一只饶有兴致的猫正在捉弄他的猎物。  
他能感觉到Berserker的愤怒，那双能够看穿一切的眼睛正在细数着他的罪恶——以撕开他衣服的方式。唯一值得庆幸的是，他今天穿着的是夏日轻薄的沐浴服，这样至少不会让他因为衣物的损失而过于难堪。  
“你能不能……不要每次都弄坏我的衣服！”  
“……哦？”  
Berserker依然叼着他的后颈不放，只是用不甚明朗的鼻音回应了他的抱怨，不知道是拒绝还是根本没有听懂他在说什么。这让他又开始无比想念灵基第三再临状态的那个通晓人情的Berserker了，神知道他是怎么呼天抢地地终于盼到了Berserker再临的那一天，结果他们的Master看了看Berserker的猫耳朵，皱了皱眉，然后小心翼翼地询问Berserker能不能再变回前一阶段的样子。  
Berserker当然是听话地变了回去，代价就是刚刚取回的人类的理性再次化为泡影。  
他一开始还不懂为什么他们的Master这么执着于Berserker长长的尖角，直到酒吞童子的角和卡米拉的头饰提醒了他——比起猫耳朵，藤丸立香似乎的确更喜欢兔耳朵。  
而落在他后背上舌头湿润的触感也在提醒他衣服被撕碎的事实，Berserker调皮而有力的尾巴沿着他的大腿滑上，分叉的尾巴末端灵活地扯掉了他的裤子。  
对方远比他想象的要懂得更多——或者换句话说，Berserker远比他想象的要更加接近人类，即使灵基依然保持了原先的状态。他在Berserker用牙齿扯着他颈后的软肉时漫无边际地联想着。对方兴致勃勃的器官正不安地在他的臀缝摩擦着，那既像是属于野兽的本能，又像是人类才会有的逗弄与调情。  
他说不准Berserker现在的状态究竟是怎样的，曾经为人、一度升格为神、如今又跌落回人类的大地，对方一直微妙地处在人、兽、神三者间的灰色区域。然而他印象里的对方，在初来乍到迦勒底的时候并非现在的这幅光景，也许Berserker在与他的相处之中，真的在不断地向着人类的方向的进化。  
而现在，Berserker似乎想要直接就这么进入他的体内，没有实际意义的呜咽声表达了对方的不满。那骇人的尺寸让他不由自主地联想起湿婆神与主母的传说，而紧接着再联想到身处迦勒底的那位紫发少女，传说变得更加耸人听闻了起来。  
对方明显是察觉到了他的走神，尾巴收紧了缠绕在他腿上的力度，进而又透露出一点急躁。不过，想要这么进来是不可能的吧——  
他感觉到Berserker的手搭在了他的腰窝，随即一股无法言明的热流自被触及的部位化开在了体内。  
“哈啊……”  
他忍不住叫出了声。这种感觉太奇怪了，一瞬间，连四肢百骸都仿佛要被融化的热度，体内控制不住地痉挛收缩着叫嚣被填满的冲动，像是在暗夜中撕咬他欲望的魔鬼，甘美的疼痛翻涌着情欲的喜悦……  
神力……是拿来这么用的吗！  
他忍不住腹诽，思维却被扎实地充满体内的火热搅成了一片空白。  
Berserker粗暴的动作根本没有怜悯可言，而他却无法自制地抬腰迎合，身体因为突如其来的刺激顺服地分泌出液体，在对方的压榨下随时都能满溢而出。  
像是察觉到了他的不堪，Berserker一只手托住了他的下巴，递到他嘴边的手指堵住了他破碎的喘息。他主动地将对方的手指迎入口中，舌头勾卷缠绕，拼命地吸吮吞咽着。食欲与性欲，这二者本就是一体，他发泄般地抚慰着口中的手指，干渴、饥饿、想要激烈的唇齿交缠的饥渴难耐，沉迷于人类最原始最纯粹的本能。  
Berserker坚如磐石的手臂死死地揽住他的腰，尺寸大到夸张的性器像是要将他刺穿，可是他却只能感受到身体被爱欲燃烧的快乐。他迷醉地想要尖叫出声，可是口中的手指限制了他的声音，涎液滴落沾湿了洁白的沙滩。  
越是令人上瘾的事物，越会让他恐惧着拼命远离。这不是他和Berserker第一次发生这样的关系，而每一次他都在对方施舍的欲望中无法自拔。他自认的清心寡欲、他自知自己并非清心寡欲之人，因为会沉迷其中才愈发恐惧，可是最终他却屈服于低鄙的欲望，成为了令自己憎恶的存在。  
这是Berserker所认为的“恶”吧。他不禁想到。  
可是对方却带领着他一同沉溺于罪恶的瘾之海中，是因为逐渐改变了对于善恶的认知，还是对方真的因为和他的相处而变得更像人类？  
以及，Berserker想让他看清的究竟是什么——  
被欲望搅拌成一片混沌的大脑，在不经意间一闪而过这样的念头，而后再度被呼啸而来的快感所吞噬。


End file.
